Leah Clearwater
"She puts on a brave face. She’s going to be a bridesmaid." '' :-Jacob Black on Leah. '''Leah Clearwater' is the daughter of Harry Clearwater and Sue Clearwater, older sister of Seth Clearwater, ex-girlfriend of Sam Uley and sole female member of the La Push pack. She transformed into a shapeshifter during the events of New Moon, around the same time as her brother, Seth. History During her freshman year and before his change, Sam Uley and Leah dated. They truly loved each other, but Sam changed into a werewolf. He disappeared for two weeks and Leah was frantic with worry. She and her family spent the entire time looking for him, fearing that he had gotten into an accident in the woods. When he finally did return he did not explain his absence, and people began to assume that he had gotten into something shady. Leah stuck by him, even though she was frustrated by the secrets she knew he was keeping from her. One day Leah’s cousin Emily came from the Makah reservation to visit Leah and Leah introduced her to Sam. Sam imprinted on Emily, forcing him to break up with Leah. This broke her heart not only because she loved Sam, but because Emily had always been like a sister to her. Leah was forced to sit back and watch the love of her life court her cousin, though, as Jacob noted, "She puts on a brave face. She’s going to be a bridesmaid." New Moon and Eclipse During New Moon, Leah and Seth both change into werewolves (their transformation was not known until Eclipse). However, the shock of their transformations causes Harry to have a fatal heart attack (Q&A). Leah's transformation causes her further pain because she is mentally linked with Sam and has to be connected to him on a daily basis. Though she understands the impossibility of controlling an imprint, she uses this mental connection to punish Sam and her pack brothers with memories of the torment she suffered and thoughts about things the rest of the pack would rather forget (EC19, ECEp). Jacob describes her as a "harpy". Breaking Dawn After Bella Swan married the vampire Edward Cullen, she became pregnant with their daughter. Sam, after finding out about this, decided to lead an unprovoked attack to kill Bella and the baby. Jacob and Seth, however, refused to follow Sam on this, and broke away from the pack to aid the Cullens. Leah, despite her dislike of vampires, decides to join them so that she can protect her brother and get away from Sam. Her choice actually hurts Sam, who sends a messanger to try to persuade her to come back to his pack. She wants to remain in Jacob's pack until she can stop being a werewolf, and despite the initial antagonism between the two of them, they soon form a closer bond due to their shared broken hearts. She is so loyal to Jacob that she goes so far as to confront Bella about her tormenting Jacob. She does not enjoy spending time around the vampires, but does so out of loyalty to her new pack. After Quil Ateara and Embry Call join their pack, Jacob names Leah as his Beta. Leah, along with the rest of the werewolves, stand with the Cullens when the Volturi arrive to kill Renesmee. Their efforts succeed in repelling the Volturi without a fight breaking out. Stephenie Meyer has said that Leah is now "pretty satisfied with life." Rumors It says with a lot of fans that Leah ether imprinted on Jacob or fell in love with him during Breaking Dawn, and that's what caused her change in attitude. Stephenie Meyer, however, has said that Leah "has absolutely no romantic interest in Jacob." Also it has been said that Leah Clearwater's transformation is what caused her fathers heart attack. This has not been confirmed by the author. There are also rumors about this girl who's going to play her, I really think she right for it her name is Rhonda Burnette.shes a little shorter then 6'1" but she is beautiful. Physical Description Leah is described as beautiful in an exotic way. She has perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, and eyelashes "like feather dusters". She stands at 6'1 and has short hair. She is hinted to having a nice body (" pack'd all caught a glimpse And it wasn't like she wasn't worth looking at ;it just that it was so NOT worth it when she caught you thinking about it later" as thought by Jacob in Breaking Dawn). When in wolf form, Edward describes her as a "smaller gray wolf". Quotes "I know it’s going to be bad for you, Jacob. I understand that – maybe better than you think. I don’t like her, but… she’s your Sam. She’s everything you want and everything you can’t have." Leah Clearwater, Breaking Dawn, Chapter 16, p.315 "At least Sam is happy. At least he’s alive and well. I love him enough that I want that. I want him to have what’s best for him. I just don’t want to stick around to watch." Leah Clearwater, Breaking Dawn, Chapter 16, p.316 "Do you want to forget about how you feel about Sam?" "I think I do." Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater, Breaking Dawn References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Minor Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Quileute Category: Females